


Furits loop's part one

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Furits loop's [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	Furits loop's part one

Mickey got hurt during his stay in prison, leading him to his freedom

 

and back to the waiting arms of Ian.  
Ian knew in that moment, when the prison gates opened up, Mickey would be back to the waiting arms of Mickey. Mickey smiled, as he tasted the fresh air and freedom. Even though he hurt like bitch, he was free and going home.

Ian smiled at his boyfriend. The short break up was hard on him, but he and Trevor would remain good friends and that was it.

He loved Mickey. He truly fucking did.

“Are you alright?” asked Ian, walking down the street. They were going to the car that he got with his job as an ETM. He loved his job, he truly did. But he loved Mickey even more. 

“Mick?” asked Ian again. 

“Yeah sorry, are you taking me home?”

“Yeah Mick, do you want anything to eat?”

“Nah,” he whispered, “I just want to go home.”

“Okay,” Ian knew something was going on and that something was wrong, but he knew Mickey wouldn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t ask why none of his brothers picked him up, or Mandy. 

“Hey Ian?” asked Mickey, once they were driving on the road.

“Yeah?”

“Could you pick up some Fruit Loops? I’d love some,”

Ian smiled brightly and said, “Yeah Mickey, I can. Anything else?”

“Nah, just the Fruit Loops,” Mickey really enjoyed his fruit loops and had them in prison everyday in his cell. Eight years, it kinda fucking sucked. And he lost hope. No one came to visit him. Sometimes Ian did  
if he was lucky, but not his ex wife, kid, or fucking Mandy or any of his shitty brothers. And the fact is he hurt and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. 

Ian stopped at local shop and asked if Mickey wanted to come in with him, but he said no. Ian noticed the early signs and was worried that there was something going on with Mickey. He knew he was shit to him  
for not visiting him like he should. He didn’t have the heart to tell Mickey that their childhood was gone and that he and Mandy got their own apt together with Lena and Yev.

He brought some other things besides the Fruit Loops. He smiled as he opened the door to his car and saw Mickey fast asleep. He knew this was going to be long road from here.

Mickey was having a hard time once he found out that their home was taken by the bank, and that he had nothing., he began to have a panic attack Once Ian told him when they made a stop at the street that wasn’t his, Mickey began to have a panic attack.

 

“Mickey, I know it is a lot to take in right now, but it is going to be okay.”

 

Mickey looked up at Ian, but he just fucking couldn’t. He took off running down the street. Ian yelled to him to stop and talk but Mickey just fucking couldn’t. He slept on the streets that night even though it was a bit chilly, but he just couldn’t.

 

Everything was a mess. All he wanted was bowl of Fruit Loops. That morning. After his eight years of being locked up, he was now free.


End file.
